A Quiet Night
by msknowitall
Summary: Fanfiction for Dhampyr Heritage. It was a quiet night, but the portuguese hate quiet. aka. Avo has a fun time making up for being old with her practical joking.


A Quiet Night.

Robert and Emily giggled a little, Robert's lower than Emily's but still conveying the same giddiness. They came to their door, the door that separated their affections from the rest of the house. Emily smiled and turned the knob. Robert smiled back and bit his lip as his lady friend led him in.

Avó had seen it all.

A quiet night all together, and if there was one thing that didn't last in the Harrington Manor, it was quiet. And when the Portuguese were around they snooped and they were loud; Gideon returned like it, Mama had always been like it and Avó hated quiet.

She had to give a small laugh of her own, the kids were so into each other that they didn't even realize her haphazard hiding place. She looked to her left then to her right and tiptoed to the door. Her hand was up and poised to knock. She had a look of anticipation sketched in the wrinkles of her face.

"What are you doing?" Avó wasn't sure how someone as short as herself was able to jump as high as she had. She turned to see and very curious, albeit surprised, Gideon standing with his eyes on the door.

"Nothing, of course."

Gideon raised an eyebrow.

A small gasp sounded from the other side of the door. Gideon shivered visibly and Avó turned back to the door.

Gideon shrugged before whispering one last thing. "I didn't see anything."

He walked away. Avó breathed in heavily then began to step up her ambush, again. She wanted to make sure it was perfect. A life of killing vampires created a different sense of humor, or so her daughter told her.

Isabelle decided that at that moment she would turn the corner in her favorite summer dress. She wrinkled her nose at the door and her grandmother. She spun down the hallway almost silently on the tips of her toes and the dress swirled around her like a spinning sunflower.

"Avó, what are you doing?" She whispered close to her Avó's ear.

"Just being the most amazing Grandmother ever."

Isabelle chuckled and flapped a hand at her grandmother before walking down the hallway.

Avó, again, set up the best practical joke of her stay in England.

Zola turned the corner and stood still, looming like a tall swan over the stout form that Avó had inherited.

She looked between Avó and the door a few times before nodding and walking away. Avó drew in a ragged breath before cupping a hand delicately over her mouth. She readied up again.

She heard the foot falls of another person, loud heavy and unattended to. She shifted to the side of the hall and waited patiently for someone to ruin her fun once again. She was starting to wonder why the lovebird's room was so frequently passed by.

She waited as Edwin turned the corner and passed, he should have seen the woman but his face was shoved into a book and he seemed to have a particular liking to it.

Avó breathed again. She walked up to the door briskly and pounded a fist to it. She heard a gasp and a squeak and even a muted thud from the other side. After a moment or two a frazzled and slightly ruffled Robert came to the door.

Emily must have still been dressing for Robert only opened the door enough for his head. Avó realized just how big a head he had.

"You two should take a stroll with me outdoors." Avó said smiling gratefully.

Robert's eyes narrowed and he seemed to think very hard about what he was to say next. "Ever since the day we got married… Avó, have you ever just wanted to do something on impulse but it seems like everything is against it?"

Avó waited a beat and narrowed her own eyes. She even felt like she would growl but then stifled it. "Yes. Now come on, an old woman can only ever do more, never less."

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes. "One moment."

Avó smiled, the door opened a little later with a perfected Emily and Robert. "Good, now I can get some exercise."

Emily smiled and turned to Robert who was walking reluctantly after his grandmother. "You hunt vampires for goodness sake."


End file.
